Zevi the Lekian andRed the Tallest
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Red is bored and wants something new and different to happen. To bad he doesn't know the saying "Be careful what you wish for." because what he gets might be a little more then he wanted.


Red sat on his throne bored out of his mind. Everything was to ruiten, to normal. He sighed and looked around. Purple seemed to be enjoying himself, gorging on snacks and such. Guards stood at the doors and other various Irkens worked on the controls around them. Red almost missed being short- at least then he could do stuff. As Tallest only the super important stuff was given to him, important stuff like paperwork. Red really hated paperwork, if he was allowed he'd build a robot to do it for him, but he wasn't. Only mechanics could build such things. He could tell them what he wanted, but they're ask why and he'd have to explain. That would take up too much time. He really wished something different would happen today. Red sighed once more.

"Why are you sighing so much?" Red sat up, and turned to his co-leader. He hadn't realized Purple heard him.

"Just bored, I guess." He wasn't in the mood to hear Purple's high pitched voice.

"Oh." Purple paused in thought, "Wanna eat snacks?" Purple suggested.

"No."

"Wanna-" Purple was interrupted.

"No!" Everyone in the room stopped moving, Red had yelled. He realized this and turned away from Purple, "Get back to work." He ordered and everyone did so. Red went back to Purple and spoke softer this time because Purple looked really upset, "I didn't mean to yell." He said apologetically.

"Well why did ya?" Purple spat childishly and crossed his arms. Red's eye twitched.  
"Why you little-" Red paused and took a breath, calming himself. "I'm just bored. The thinks you are suggesting are things we do everyday and now I find them boring. Thats all." He said quickly, trying to end the conversation.

"Oh, Okay then!" Purple said happily before going back to his snacks. Red was almost disgusted at all the food Purple could intake, he wasn't even sure that Purple knew what he was eating himself. Red eat a lot, but never as much as Purple. After sighing, once again, Red slouched in his chair.

He was quickly startled by alarms going off, he didn't know weather to be mad that the noise made him leave his comfortable position or happy cause this was something new (and that what he's been wanting).

"Sirs!" An Irken scientist ran up. Red looked at the female and grinned.  
"What is it Irken scientist, June?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" Purple added dumbly before running off after some one who had nachos.  
"My Tallest, we have come across a new planet." Red's antenna perked up with interest.  
"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Sir. What are your orders?"

"Send out an Invader and tell them to conquer it quickly." He said. June looked unsure but went off to do as she was told.

*About ten minutes later*

Red sat on his throne, again, but this time Purple was taking a nap in his room. So Red had even less to do. Then the scientist from early marched in with a soldier entering behind her.  
"What is it?" He asked. The June and the Soldier stopped in front of him. The soldier, being the taller of the two, spoke.

"Sir! I am Invader Hak and I've just conquered planet Lerksia!" The Irken saluted. Red didn't believe him.

"What! How we just discovered it, like, eleven minutes ago!" He stood up, he was upset. How could be conquered so fast? It was impossible! The scientist spoke up this time.

"Well, Sir, There was only on village and was pretty small as well." Red glared down at the two, still not believing it . June continued quickly, "Hak here," She waved her hand in his direction, "has capture their leader." Red raised an non-existant eyebrow. June looked toward Hak, "Bring her in." Hak went back to the door quickly and spoke to someone outside it. Red watched many guards enter along with an alien he has never seen before. The Alien had glistening skin, scales maybe, and it had a kind of spike that ran down the middle of it's head and then off it (kind of like the Irkens antenna but just one and it's spiky). The alien also seemed to be female and wearing little clothes. In fact all it had was a loin cloth on and a gag around it's mouth. It still walked into the room with dignity and grace, though.

"Why is it practically naked?" He screeched, he felt his face grow hot with embarrassment for the thing. June began explaining everything.

"They are called Lekians and are a reptilian race. The Lekians speak the same language as us strangely and are seemingly smart. Though they live primitively, as in they do see the need for much clothing, have less advanced weapon such as spears, and live in huts. All together they are peaceful but can be quite violent when provoked. This is their leader and as you can see," June paused blushing a little, "she is female." Red listened to June but kept looking at the Lekian front of him. Violent, huh? That explains all the guards for one female.

"Well put her in prison clothes and put her in a cell. I shall interrogate her_ myself _in a little while." Red waved his hand in dismissal and everyone went to do as they were ordered. Red, himself, went to put on more loose feeling clothes. If her was going to interrogate someone he wanted to be in clothes he could move in.

_*In the Lekians cell*_

Red walked into the cell and saw the Lekian sitting in a chair. She seemed to be looking at the mirror on the wall, she had no gag on and was glaring at her reflection. The women didn't even glance at Red when he came and sat down. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "Some people are behind that glass." Red's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Yes. It is a one way morrior, they can see us but we can't see them." He explained, knowing she was confused. She kept looking at the mirror, still glaring but less menacingly.

"I see." Was all she said.

"Can you see them?" He asked, she shouldn't have known anyone was there. She glanced at him.

"No, but I sense them." She said simply. Red nodded and acted like that was normal, but he was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Alright, Lekian, I am your interrogator. My name is Red but you will refer to me as Tallest." He spoke less friendly this time, trying to seem leaderly. "What is your name?" He questioned, now holding a pen and piece of paper.

"I am Zevikoaiaax, but you may refer to me as Chief, or Zevi." She said in a mocking tone. Red ignored it and kept with the questions.

"How come you are the leader of your race?" he asked. Zevi seem relaxed and casual, so she just answered his questions like everything was Okay.

"Women are dominant over the men of our species. I am leader because I am smartest and strongest." She answered.

"Are they're more of you then those just in your village?"

"There was."

"What ha-" He didn't get to finish because the ship shook causing him to lose balance. A guard ran into the room. "What's happening?" Red demanded to know.

"We are under attack. I have orders to lock you in here for safety." And before Red could protest the guard ran back out and there was a clicking of a lock. Red grew furious.

"Why! I can protect myself?" He yelled at no one. There was a chuckle and Red turned to the Lekian. "What's so funny?" he questioned with anger.

"Your people seem to think your not able to protect yourself or fight." he glared but said nothing. The Lekian moved to the floor and sat cross legged, she patted the ground next to her. "Come it is my turn to ask questions and speak." Red looked at her hands, had she not been handcuffed the whole time?

"Your hands..." Zevi looked at her hands.

"I escaped the cuffs about the time you walked in." Red seeing that if she hadn't attacked him then, she wasn't gonna attack him now. He sat. "So Red," she addressed him causally," I hear Irkens do not reproduce the old fashion way, but I could rock your world." She said with a laugh.

"How would you-?" He was dumbfounded.

"You are not the first alien species to find us. We first meet a group call the Ressity, they told us all about you and then offered to take us and teach us all about other aliens if we joined them. All of the other villages and tribes went with them out of curiosity, but we stayed." Zevi explained. Red was perplexed

"Why'd you stay? Hadn't they told you how bad we are?"

"They did, but my people do not judge others as quickly as the other of our species."Zevi shrugged. They was loud noises outside the door. "Also they left us with a device to alert them if you attacked us. It's probably them outside the door." Red had known it was the Ressity, they were the only one stupid enough to attack them. "Also Red," He looked at her, "I am taking you with me." She stated and before Red could react, she kissed him.

"Whaaa..." Was all Red could get out.

"My race can sense things and I can sense you and all your strength. You are the strangest male I've encountered. Not the smartest, but the strongest. I want a strong man, plus your pretty handsome for a smoothed skin alien." She said all while patting his face as he sat there with confusion. Then the door busted open, and a Vortain and Lekian stood in its entrance. Red never got the chance do anything because Zevi proceeded to knock him unconscious. All he knew was it was dark and he was being carried away.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
